¿Cómo lidio con esto?
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Ser un alfa o un omega está sobrevalorado, al menos eso piensa Dia que no sabe qué hacer consigo misma y los cambios de su cuerpo. Las cosas solo van a peor cuando descubre que es un alfa y que la mejor amiga de su hermana Ruby es quizás una omega de la que se siente irremediablemente atraída. DiaMaru, KanaMari, omegaverse si puede considerarse así porque es fluffy con ganas.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **¿Cómo lidio con esto?**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Feliz aniversario! Algo atrasado, pero al fin vengo con la historia que querías de regalo, mi Kokoro hermosa. Este mensaje es para la mujer con la que comparto mi vida, mi alegrías y mis penas. Hemos cumplido ocho años juntas y espero que tengamos muchos más por delante. Aquí está mi regalo para ti y para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

 _Es un DiaMaru omegaverse, aunque creo que de omegaverse no tiene mucho. Si tuviera que poner etiquetas a la historia serían algo así:_

" _Esto es tan fluffy que no debería considerarse omegaverse", "Dia es tan baka", "Kanan y Mari son los papás perfectos", "Ruby es tan linda", "Ambos son tan densos en el amor", "¿En verdad es Omegaverse?", "Quiero ser como Zippy pero doy pena"_

 _Y otros muchos más que he olvidado ahora._

 _Espero que te guste Kokoro. Te amo mi cosita bella._

 _PD. No habia podido actualizar debido al trabajo, pero ya me pongo al corriente._

~•~

—Ruby-chan, ¿estás lista para salir? —Dia llegó hasta el cuarto de su hermana menor y entró en él sin avisar—. ¡Oh perdón! —se detuvo en seco al dar el primer paso dentro y ver que la que estaba en el interior no era su hermana, sino una chica que no conocía.

—¡Disculpe Kurosawa-san! —la jovencita se puso en pie, estaba sentada en la cama, dando una profunda inclinación, Dia de lo único que fue consciente fue del largo y hermoso cabello castaño que la saludaba con tanto esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes —de inmediato Dia recuperó la compostura después de la sorpresa y se colocó en su papel de hermana mayor—, estaba buscando a Ruby-chan para salir pues tenemos un compromiso. ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

La chiquilla se incorporó aún manteniendo la mirada abajo y se apresuró a hablar.

—Ruby-chan dijo que iría a la cocina y regresaría pronto ~zura —se llevó las manos a la boca entrando en pánico visible, reflejado sobretodo en sus asustados ojos miel—. ¡Perdón ~zu… perdón! —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su expresión de vergüenza se le hicieron particularmente lindas a Dia.

—¿Zura? —la mayor la miró alzando una ceja y la chiquilla, que quizás no superaba los 12 años al igual que su hermana menor, volvió a agacharse pidiendo disculpas.

—Lo siento —volvió a hablar—, cuando me pongo nerviosa olvidó corregirme de decir eso y hablar en dialecto. ¡Discúlpeme!

Dia quiso reírse pero sabía que no podía hacerlo en una situación así en la que solo avergonzaría más a la chica por lo que simplemente tosió levemente para aclarar su garganta y evitar reír.

—Es algo curioso pero no tienes porque sentir vergüenza de ello —quiso acercarse y tocar su cabeza como hacía con Ruby para motivarla pero siendo dos desconocidas no era algo correcto hacerlo—. Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, aunque creo que ya sabes el mío. Soy Kurosawa Dia, hermana…

—…de Ruby-chan —dijo interrumpiéndola y de nuevo pareció sonrojarse por hablar de más—. Discúlpeme, yo soy Kunikida Hanamaru, amiga de Ruby-chan.

Dia iba a decir algo más cuando Ruby apareció en el pasillo y se aproximó a toda prisa.

—¡Onee-chan! —llegó hasta la puerta donde estaba parada su hermana—. Había olvidado por completo que hoy era el día en que tendríamos que salir y he invitado a una amiga a la casa.

—Es lo que veo Ruby, sin embargo no solicitaste permiso —la miró Dia con severidad y Ruby se apenó esperando el regaño—, pero lo dejaré pasar por hoy. Saludaré a Kanan y Mari por ti.

—¡Gracias onee-chan! —la chica saltó a los brazos de su hermana y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

—Diviertanse entonces —posó su mano en la cabeza de su hermana y le regaló una linda sonrisa.

Hanamaru contempló la escena y también sonrió contagiada de las otras dos. Ella no tenía hermanos mayores o menores, siendo hija única y criada en el templo, está era la primera vez que tenía una amiga, una real y no como las otras chicas de la escuela que se alejaban de ella por considerarla extraña.

Ruby y Hanamaru habían congeniado gracias a su carácter tranquilo y pasivo que las hacía pasar horas en la biblioteca de su escuela. Hanamaru era una amante de la lectura, en especial de las historias de amor, y Ruby gustaba de pasar su tiempo hojeando sus revistas de idols o creando vestuarios en el taller de costura con Maru acompañándola y siendo su modelo. De eso hacía pocos meses, porque aunque iban a la misma escuela desde el primer año de secundaria, nunca habían coincidido en las clases como ahora.

Debido a eso, está era la primera vez que Ruby llevaba a una amiga suya a la casa. Dia no conocía realmente a alguna amiga de Ruby y le preocupaba su desempeño en la escuela por ello. Dia temía que su carácter tímido no le permitiera acercarse a otros o los que lo hicieran se aprovecharan de ella y ahora que Ruby estaba cursando su segundo año de secundaria y el primero sin estar bajo el ala directa de su hermana mayor, resultaba aterrador para Dia.

Por eso le tranquilizó saber que una chica como Hanamaru estuviera con Ruby. Esa fue la primera vez que la vió, aunque no fue la última. Después de ese primer encuentro, Hanamaru se volvió un visitante asiduo de la casa Kurosawa e incluso Dia acompaño en algunas ocasiones a su hermanita a casa de Hanamaru cuando acordaban tener sus pijamadas en el templo.

Así pasaron los años, todo era simple y sencillo a los catorce años, pensaba Dia, nada que ver con la responsabilidad de tener dieciséis años y ser la hermana mayor… o ser diferente como sucedía a veces.

—Dia, me siento extraña, desde esta mañana —Kanan, una de sus mejores amigas estaba al teléfono con Dia—. No sé qué me pasa, simplemente no puedo de dejar de sentirme así y no puedo controlarme.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó curiosa, Kanan no era de ser una persona temerosa o siquiera cautelosa, actuaba por impulso la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Voy a cumplir 17 años la próxima semana y sabes lo que eso significa Dia —dijo con cierto pesar—. Papá no está y no sé si aún estoy a tiempo de tomar los supresores. ¡Vamos ni siquiera sé qué hacer exactamente!

—Yo… tendrás que ir a la escuela mañana y pedirle ayuda a la enfermera o ir directamente al servicio de salud si no llevas a cabo el protocolo —trató de aconsejarle aunque en realidad Dia estaba aún más perdida que ella.

—No lo sé, no creo poder llegar, ni siquiera si podré salir de la casa —habló con cierta desesperación.

—Puedo ir y ayudarte para llevarte al servicio médico —se ofreció pero Kanan resopló desde el otro lado del auricular.

—No, no quiero ponerte en peligro si aún no sé cuál será mi condición —eso solo alertó más a Dia y la puso inquieta.

—Serás un alfa, no hay mucha ciencia en predecir eso —dijo como si eso fuera lo más lógico—. Tienes el don de ser un líder nato, Mari y yo lo hemos apostado desde que nos conocimos.

—Si es así, tú serías un alfa también y sería un desastre vernos si estoy entrando en calor —le hizo ver.

—Cierto —se quedaron en silencio.

Ambas sabían de los riesgos, un alfa entrando en celo podía llegar a ser muy territorial con otros alfas o cachorros y devenir en una pelea por demostrar quién era mejor, ni hablar si había una omega cerca en cuyo caso la lucha podía llegar a ser mortal. Aún así, no dejaba de ser una mierda que llegando a esa edad fuera el instinto salvaje de su herencia la que se hiciera cargo de su vida. Era distinto para los betas quienes no tenían que sufrir de ello, su que era peor para los omegas que si llegaban a caer en calor frente a un alfa sin estar protegidos podían quedar preñados a temprana edad. Era un momento muy delicado para cualquiera.

Dia había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que cuando ella cumpliera la edad requerida no tuviera cerca a nadie y poder sobrellevar la primera vez, que podía ser la peor, lo mejor posible sin dañar a nadie o atarse a una omega cualquiera. En el fondo Dia creía en el amor y no quería dejar que un instinto primario le determinará su vida. Kanan pensaba del mismo modo, por esa razón estaba actuando precavida por una vez en su vida.

—Trataré de descansar y tomar los supresores que papá dejó aquí para esto —suspiró con desgana—. Si todo va bien mañana nos veremos y podremos bromear sobre esto.

—De acuerdo, pero si llegas a sentirte peor no dudes en llamarme —le dijo—, ya veremos qué podemos hacer, pero por favor llámame.

—Está bien, está bien —se rió desde el otro lado, ese tono preocupado y maternal era algo que no todo el tiempo se oía de Dia.

Cortaron su llamada y aunque Dia trató de pensar en otras cosas, la verdad es que su mente no podía estar tranquila. No podía imaginarse lo que era estar pasando por el primer calor y mucho menos si podría soportarlo siquiera. No pudo estar en su cuarto y decidió ir a la cocina y prepararse un té, quizás así pudiera calmarse un poco y pensar mejor las cosas.

Ella y Kanan eran chicas conscientes y centradas a pesar de sus travesuras, incluso Mari lo era.

—¡Mari! —casi gritó su nombre y de inmediato buscó en su celular el número y marcó a su otra amiga.

Quizás ella pudiera hacer algo, después de todo vivían en la misma isla y las separaban solo unos metros de distancia. Mari era la única otra persona en quien confiaría pudiera ayudar a Kanan. Espero el tono y la chica no tardó demasiado en contestar.

—What's up Día? —escucho su voz chirriante al otro lado.

—Es Kanan, no se siente bien —Dia fue directo al grano—. Piensa que está entrando en celo, su primer celo, y no creo que pueda lidiar con eso sola.

—Oh My God! —dijo con sorpresa—. Creí que no sucedería hasta dentro de algunas semanas, es raro que su ciclo se haya adelantado.

—Puede no ser eso, quizás solo comió algo que le ha hecho daño o que sé yo, pero no quiere ayuda aunque está sola —Mari suspiró desde su lado de la línea.

—No me sorprende siquiera de esa cabeza dura —bufó—. Iré a darme una vuelta y ver qué le sucede.

—Toma tus precauciones si es que está próxima a su celo —le advirtió—. No quiero que te suceda algo extraño.

—No te preocupes por eso. Take it easy! Lo tengo bajo control —bromeó pero aún así Dia no se relajo.

—Solo llámame para saber cómo estás, ¿de acuerdo? —al menos así podría intentar calmarse y despejar su mente.

—Fine!

Después de eso Mari colgó la llamada.

Dia hubiera deseado no haberle dicho nada a Mari o siquiera que lo que le pasaba a Kanan, le hubiera pasado. Era una calamidad pasar esa fase de la vida.

Ni Mari ni Kanan aparecieron por la escuela en los siguientes días. Dia trató de llamar, a todas horas, pero siempre obtenía el número ocupado. Por lo cual decidió ir a buscar a sus amigas.

El olor llegó a su nariz a poca distancia de la casa de Kanan. Era un aroma penetrante y bastante llamativo, era así como olían un alfa y una omega copulando en su celo. No pudo seguir avanzando, no sin sentir que su estómago se revolvía y algo en sus entrañas parecía presionar con fuerza y obligarle a vomitar sin control. Fue demasiado. Un golpe de frente a la realidad y a lo que podía pasar aún cuando tuviera todas las prevenciones del mundo.

Corrió hacia el hotel y antes de llegar se topó con personal que lo atendía y estos le preguntaron de dónde venía. Cualquier persona sabía que no era prudente estar cerca de donde estaba llevándose a cabo una cópula de alfa y omega, el celo era algo peligroso para cualquiera que no fueran los involucrados. Ellos le informaron a Dia que estaban al tanto de lo sucedido pero no podían hacer nada más que solo esperar. Probablemente a esas alturas, habían pasado al menos dos días, ellas dos hubieran anudado ya y marcado su territorio, en este caso Kanan lo habría hecho a Mari.

Dia no pudo permanecer en la isla. No con sus amigos cogiendo como si no hubiera un mañana presas de su deseo irracional primario. No, no podía soportarlo. A ella no le debía pasar lo mismo. Tenía tanto miedo de dañar a alguien cercano, sobre todo a su hermana quien seguramente sería una omega dentro de algunos meses. Porque las omegas siempre solían madurar más temprano que los alfas.

Regreso a casa llorando, se encerró en su habitación y después de tomar duchas interminables y supresores sólo por su ansiedad, no pudo obtener la paz que tanto buscaba desesperadamente. Cerraba los ojos y aún podía sentir ese olor, ese aroma taladrando su mente junto a la idea de saber cómo era poseer a una omega.

—¡No Dia, no pienses eso! —se reprendió, esa locura había rondado su cabeza en las últimas semanas y las horas de meditación en el jardín no ayudaban a mantener bajo control esos pensamientos.

Kanan ni Mari aparecieron por la escuela por casi un mes. Dia no sabía cómo comportarse con ellas dos una vez regresarán a clases, claro si lo hacían eventualmente.

—¿Se encuentra bien Dia-san? —una linda cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta que daba al jardín y los ojos miel de Hanamaru la miraron con preocupación, había olvidado que la chica estaba en casa ayudando a Ruby con una tarea.

—Si, no te preocupes, es sólo que no puedo concentrarme en mi meditación diaria —comentó y creyó que era tiempo de dejarlo para hacer alguna otra cosa que le distrayera—. Así que quizás deba ir a iniciar mi día.

—Ruby-chan y yo haremos el desayuno, puede acompañarnos si quiere —le dijo regalandole una gran y hermosa sonrisa de la cual Dia no pudo apartar los ojos y de inmediato asintió sin pensarlo—. ¡Genial ~zura! —Maru se tapó la boca y Dia sonrió—. Lo siento —se disculpó apenada.

—Te lo he dicho Hanamaru-san, no tienes porque censurarte al hablar —se acercó a ella y en un impulso puso su mano sobre su cabeza, Maru se tensó ligeramente pero no rehuyó el contacto por el contrario la vio con una sonrisa y sacó la lengua.

—Tratare de no hacerlo más… ~zura —Dia pudo respirar al fin pues pensó en un inicio que su acercamiento había sido inapropiado, aunque estuvo contenta de que no fuera tomado así—. Entonces, ¿quiere venir con nosotras?

—Sí, me encantaría. ¿Qué piensan cocinar? —preguntó y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Ruby-chan a pensado en…

Dia realmente no presto atención a lo que Hanamaru le decía, podía ver sus labios moverse con cadencia y en ocasiones sonreír pero estaba tan absorta en la forma de su boca, lo delicado de sus labios y la expresión en sus ojos que perdió toda noción de su entorno. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la cocina y entre las tres prepararon la comida, Dia dejo de contemplar a Hanamaru con intensidad. Una leve sensación en la profundo de su cabeza pareció anidar y hacerla actuar de esa manera.

Un dulce aroma se metió en su nariz, al inicio lo atribuyó a la comida pero su estómago no era el que protestaba, era algo más, otro deseo profundo que al parpadear y cerrar los ojos por más segundos de los necesarios, parecía querer tomar el control de su cuerpo y abalanzarse sobre la razón que estaba provocando todo ese instinto animal. Sintió un punzón, un dolor que recorrió su espina dorsal y la hizo doblarse por la fuerza.

—¡Onee-chan! —Ruby corrió hacia su hermana mayor al ver que el plato que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos—. Onee-chan, ¿estás bien?

—Ruby-chan… —Dia apretó sus ojos en un esfuerzo descomunal para mantenerse enfocada, sus sentidos parecían taladrar su mente sin piedad—. Estoy bien… solo… creo que iré a recostarme.

—Onee-chan… —la pequeña sostuvo a su hermana por el brazo y con ayuda de Hanamaru pudieron ponerla en pie, Dia aún mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose embriagar por el dulce aroma que no sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde venía o más bien quería ignorarlo.

—Esta bien Ruby-chan, Dia-san necesita descansar —dijo la chica tratando de calmar el temblor de su amiga—. Llevaré a Dia-san a su cuarto mientras terminas aquí, ¿está bien ~zura?

Ruby no puso objeción y dejo que Hanamaru se hiciera cargo. Estaba un poco en shock pues era la primera vez que veía a su hermana así. Dia no era una persona que sufriera por alguna enfermedad o que se sintiera mal realmente. Quizás algún resfriado o algo menor pero nada que le impidiera hacer sus actividades diarias. Ruby se quedó en la cocina tratando de limpiar el pequeño desastre y preparando un poco de té y la comida para su hermana, tal vez así pudiera animarla y ayudarla.

Maru la condujo por la casa Kurosawa hasta el cuarto de Dia, la chica mayor aún luchaba con ese algo en su interior que parecía estar a gusto con la presencia de Hanamaru, aunque pronto no fue suficiente sólo con tenerla junto a ella. La pequeña abrió la puerta y al entrar, Dia la cerró con fuerza acorralando a Hanamaru contra la pared. Fue inesperado y Maru no pudo poner resistencia.

La espalda golpeó la pared y los brazos de Dia la rodearon a cada lado de su cabeza. Era como si un halo oscuro se hubiera apoderado de la mayor de las Kurosawa y una fuerza extraña mantuviera a Maru sin poder moverse presa del miedo. La nariz de Dia rozó el cuello de Hanamaru estremeciendo al tacto, la piel de la niña era suave y tenía ese olor que estaba tomando su cabeza y transtornando sus sentidos. Respiró inhalando lo más que pudo y un leve temblor apareció en el cuerpo de la chica. Era un momento tenso, Dia se dió cuenta del estado trémulo de Maru y por unos segundos fue consciente de su proceder.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" Su razón le cuestionó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente alejándose de la niña como si fuera fuego que la quemara y la consumiera, qué en realidad era así pero no podía aprovecharse de su posición. Aún podía tener algo de luz en medio de esa salvajidad que estaba cometiendo.

—Lo siento… lo siento Hanamaru-san —dijo horrorizada—. Yo… no sé lo que me pasa…

—¿Es… está en calor? —preguntó con el aliento entrecortado aún por la sorpresa del acercamiento.

—Yo… no… —la verdad le golpeó en la cara, tenía todos los síntomas, no cabía duda y si eso era así solo tenía cuestión de minutos para ponerse a resguardo y no dañar a las otras chicas—. No sé… pero creo que debo irme… no puedo estar aquí…

—Espere Dia-san —Maru intentó detenerla.

—¡No! ¡No te acerques! —la detuvo en seco, con brusquedad, un fuerte calor comenzaba a abrirse paso en sus entrañas—. No te acerques o no podré contenerme… tu olor… tu piel… quiero tocarte… por favor déjame sola —suplico con dolor.

—Sus supresores… debe tomarlos —camino a su lado yendo al tocador de Dia y busco entre sus cosas encontrando lo que necesitaba.

Dia se revolvió en su miseria doblándose por el suplicio interno. Era sumamente doloroso y fue peor cuando sintió que algo empujaba en su ropa interior. Apretó los dientes casi hasta astillarlos. Podía sentir cómo se desplazaba desde lo profundo de sus entrañas y se abría paso sin miramientos. Kanan tenía razón, ella era un alfa, y en medio de su sufrimiento se preguntó si su amiga había pasado por lo mismo que ella estaba pasando. Sólo que, Mari había estado con Kanan, y no solo eso, las había engañado al hacerles creer que era una beta, cuando todo el tiempo había sido una omega que usaba feromonas y supresores para ocultar su condición.

Sintió pasos cerca y luego un piquete en su brazo que le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró para ver y era Hanamaru que aún estaba en su habitación y le estaba inyectando algo en el brazo. Dia tembló aún cuando Hanamaru la sostuvo recargando la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Sin embargo Dia aún lucho, o más bien su recién descubierto instinto alfa lo hizo.

Maru no parecía afectada por el inicio del calor de Dia, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera sufriendo también. Sin duda la fuerza y la rudeza que Dia proyectaba sobre ella la estaban haciendo flaquear. Ella aún no estaba en edad de tener un calor, pero estaba próxima, por lo que sus sentidos no eran del todo inertes.

Dia se quitó la aguja de la jeringa con brusquedad, sangrandose en el proceso, y empujo a Hanamaru sobre el suelo aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de Maru. Se colocó por la fuerza entre sus piernas y la chica pudo sentir como algo estaba presionando sobre sus caderas con insistencia. Los ojos verdes de Dia estaban fuera de sí y eso le dió mucho miedo. Respiró pesado, percibiendo un nuevo aroma que nunca antes había notado, era fuerte, intoxicante y, al mismo tiempo, doloroso, excitantemente doloroso.

Maru protestó en vano, Dia la sujetaba casi al punto de magullar sus muñecas, y aunque se resistió, estaba por perder la batalla. Un alfa en ese estado era difícil que diera un paso atrás. Sólo que, la vista de Dia de pronto comenzó a nublarse, sus fuerzas empezaron a menguar y su consciencia se diluyó gracias a que el supresor que le inyectó actuó rápidamente, Maru había colocado además un sedante. Dia lo tenia entre sus cosas por alguna emergencia y Maru supo utilizarlo.

Un golpe sordo resonó y Maru se sacó de encima el cuerpo flácido de Dia. La joven estaba nockeada. Ruby llegó a los pocos segundos pensando que algo malo había pasado y se encontró a Maru intentando levantar a Dia para colocarla en la cama. Entre las dos niñas pudieron alzarla para recostarla.

Maru le explicó a Ruby lo que había pasado, tratando de omitir las partes escabrosas. Ruby llamó a Kanan para contarle lo sucedido y para que le ayudara con esa situación. La joven alfa no tardó demasiado en llegar y le pidió a Ruby que era mejor si pasaba unos días en casa de Maru, al menos hasta que Dia pudiera terminar la peor parte.

—¿Onee-chan estará bien? —fue su preocupación.

—Lo estará, pero será doloroso el proceso —le dijo hablándole con la verdad—. Ella no se va a aparear con una omega como lo hice yo, así que probablemente sufra un poco más y lo hará cada vez que entre en celo como alfa hasta que logré encontrar una omega con quién hacer un lazo. Es mejor que se mantengan al margen cada vez que esto suceda —se dirigió a Ruby quien era la que estaba cercana a Dia como su hermana—. Ella se preocuparía de lastimar a su adorada hermana o a la amiga de esta —ahora miró a Maru que asintió con vergüenza—. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Hanamaru-san.

—No se preocupe, ella… —tuvo el impulso de decir "me" pero se contuvo—, lo necesitaba ~zura.

Kanan las despidió y Ruby se fue con Maru al templo de su familia. Esperaban no fuera por más de un par de días pero se prolongó a tres, debido a la vergüenza de Dia de volver a ver a su hermana y sobretodo a Hanamaru a la cara después de haber perdido los estribos.

—No seas tan dura contigo, Dia —la reprendió Kanan, aunque podía entender lo que sentía—. La primera vez es difícil para todos.

—No lo fue para ti sin embargo —mordió con algo de envidia y las mejillas rojas, lo peor había pasado ya.

—Lo de Mari no debió pasar —le hizo ver—, lo tenía bajo control, pero no me arrepiento de que haya sucedido. Fue lo más increíble que me pudo pasar nunca.

Dia se quedó callada por unos segundos, estaba luchando consigo misma, debatiéndose si dar un paso o rechazar lo que Kanan acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se sintió? —su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se encontró preguntando a una Kanan que se sonrió de ver que su amiga volvía a hablarle.

—Fue como si mil soles explotarán en mi interior —sus ojos brillaron con el recuerdo—. Éramos un desastre pero estábamos felices y satisfechas —Kanan se acercó para susurrarle algo a Dia—. Mari también estaba en calor, al menos lo estuvo después del primer día —volvió a su posición—. ¡Oh chico! Fueron cuatro días sin parar apenas. Tuve que dormir casi una semana entera para recuperar fuerzas, Mari si que es exigente.

—¡Kanan! ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora como me quito esa imagen de la cabeza! —hizo cara de asco lo cual provocó una serie de carcajadas en Kanan.

—Hablando en serio, espero que puedas encontrar una omega para ti, la vida es diferente después de eso —dijo con una sonrisa tierna evocando el recuerdo de Mari—. Tuve la fortuna de que fuera ella y no puedo pensar no estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, sobre todo ahora que tendremos cachorros.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —gritó estupefacta.

—¡Oh rayos! Debía esperar a que Mari y yo te lo dijéramos juntas —se golpeó la cabeza por si descuido.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? ¿Tú y Mari? —se tapó la boca sin poder creerlo.

—Es broma —soltó la carcajada casi al punto de las lágrimas—. No pude evitarlo, tenía que ver tu cara —dijo aún riéndose.

—Eres una idiota —farfulló molesta.

—Ella tomó la píldora —explicó—, y yo también. Aún somos jóvenes para tener cachorros —dijo y cambió de tema—. Por cierto, Hanamaru, ¿qué hay con ella? ¿Tendremos cachorros pronto allí?

—¡Cállate! —exclamó avergonzada—. No sé qué me pasó, yo… no quería hacerle daño pero… algo en ella… su olor… no podía detenerme.

—Sin duda la chica es una omega y tiene la edad para estar próxima a su primer celo, igual que Ruby —Kanan dejó salir la bomba, eso es algo que Dia ya sospechaba con anterioridad y que le disgustaba sobremanera por eso prefería ignorarlo.

—¡Ahh! Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, no sé cómo hablar del tema con Ruby —dijo con desánimo—. Sería más fácil si papá y mamá estuvieran aquí.

—Es complicado ser la hermana mayor —le palmeó el hombro—. No te preocupes, Ruby tiene dos alfas hermanos que le ahuyentaran a esos galanes que quieran aprovecharse de ella.

—¡Me comeré vivo al que ose siquiera mirarla! —alzó el puño segura de su amenaza.

—¿Y qué hay de ti comiéndose a Hanamaru? —la pico Kanan sin dejar ir el tema.

—No quiero hablar de eso —puso mala cara y se rehusó a seguir la plática.

Kanan no insistió más. Era obvio que hablar de Hanamaru era un asunto espinoso con Dia, pero conociéndola sabía que había algo más en el fondo, aunque solo el tiempo diría que.

Ruby volvió a casa y Dia pudo hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, aunque Ruby le sorprendió. Al parecer esos días habían estado con Mari, además de Hanamaru, y la chica les había dado la charla sobre los alfas y los omegas. Al inicio eso inquietó a Dia, pero conforme habló con su hermana supo que no tenía porqué temer. Ruby era una niña lista y centrada y sabía que podía estar tranquila con respecto de ese tema. Sin embargo una cosa era decirlo y otra distinta sentirlo. La prueba vino cuando Ruby llevó nuevos amigos a casa.

—¡Onee-chan! —gritó Ruby desde la puerta mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Dia no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado también y estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para más tarde. Ruby fue hasta ahí con su grupo de amigos detrás. El sentido del olfato de Dia, que ahora estaba más sensible, percibió algo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

—Maru-chan, You-chan y Yoshiko-chan —se oyó un "¡Es Yohane!" Provenir de una de las chicas—, estaremos en mi cuarto trabajando en la tarea del club de costura —dijo con una sonrisa que inquietó aún más a su hermana mayor.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el grupo salió de la cocina para ir a la habitación de Ruby. Enseguida Dia tomó su celular y marcó al número de Kanan.

—¡Está sucediendo! —dijo escandalizada y Kanan no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —la cuestionó y Dia estaba que se jalaba los cabellos.

—Ruby… ella trajo nuevos amigos.

—¡Oh! Bueno eso está bien —Kanan no vio el problema en ello, al menos no como Dia estaba suponiendo.

—¡No está bien! —chilló desesperada—. ¡Son dos pequeños alfas! —la risa de Kanan no se hizo esperar y eso ofendió a Dia.

—Tal parece que nuestra pequeña Ruby-chan es popular —dijo entre risas.

—¡No! —Dia se asomó al pasillo para ver si no estaba siendo escuchada y regreso al teléfono—. ¡Eso está mal! Mi hermanita no puede tener alfas rondandole alrededor. Les voy a arrancar la cabeza si alguno de ellos siquiera llega a tocarle un cabello.

—Dia, son niños aún —le hizo ver aguantando la risa.

—Tú dijiste que me ayudarías, así que no me salgas con eso —le exigió su promesa completamente ofendida—. Así que mueve tu trasero y ven aquí porque tenemos que ahuyentar a esos pequeños sacos de hormonas de mi hermanita —y de paso de Hanamaru, pero eso no lo mencionó.

Colgó la llamada toda indignada y pensó en una excusa para irrumpir en el cuarto de Ruby.

—¡El té!

Esa era su coartada. Llevando una bandeja con galletas y una jarra de té, entró en la habitación. Las chicas estaban por parejas y eso hizo saltar la vena de la frente de Dia, esa que saltaba cuando estaba sumamente molesta. Una de las chicas alfa, la que tenía el cabello cenizo, estaba sobre su hermana (está bien, Dia podría estar exagerando un poco), bueno estaban una al lado de la otra hojeando una revista de modas. Por su lado Hanamaru estaba siendo usada de modelo por la otra alfa, la que tenía el cabello oscuro y semblante demacrado (quizás fuera su maquillaje), tomándole medidas para el vestuario.

—Traje galletas y té —anunció y las alfas se abalanzaron sobre las galletas agradeciendo apenas—. Ruby, podrías ayudarme a traer unas tazas para el té, Hanamaru-san puede ayudarte también —pidió sutilmente para quedarse a solas con las dos chicas nuevas.

—¡Si onee-chan! —exclamó y tomó a Maru de la mano para ir a la cocina.

Una vez Dia se quedó a solas con las dos niñas alfa, se giró a verlas con la cara más temible de la que podía hacer uso. Un par de galletas cayeron al suelo cuando los alfas más pequeños sintieron el poder del aura de un alfa mayor.

—Muy bien pequeñas sabandijas —comenzó con su acto de intimidación—, no sé que pretendan con mi hermana o Hanamaru, pero lo que sea que sea es mejor que lo dejen por la paz. Ninguna de ellas dos va a emparejarse con ustedes cuando lleguen a su celo. Así que si vuelvo a verlas rondando a alguna de ellas, desearan no haber cruzado su camino con un Kurosawa —se acercó aprovechando su mayor estatura y su porte soberbio.

You y Yoshiko tragaron saliva quedándose mudas de la sorpresa y el miedo. Ruby y Maru regresaron a la habitación y se encontraron la pequeña escena.

—¿Está todo bien onee-chan? —pregunto tentativa Ruby.

—Si, solo intercambiaba algunas recomendaciones con tus nuevas amigas —dijo Dia con total inocencia, pero ni Ruby ni Maru le creyeron su cuento.

—Onee-chan podemos hablar un momento —pidió Ruby y Dia asintió.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta el pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo onee-chan? —le reclamó la pequeña—. No quiero que asustes a mis amigas.

—No las estoy asustando, sólo les advierto sobre lo que les espera si se acercan a mi hermanita —dijo como si nada.

—¡Onee-chan! —hizo un puchero al punto de las lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué?! Sólo quiero protegerte, aún eres una niña para mí —se justificó—. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—You-chan no me haría daño, ella es una buena persona —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y eso alertó a Dia, sin duda esas expresiones eran las del primer amor—. Si no la considerará así, no la hubiera traído a casa.

El corazón de Dia y su razón se enfrentaron. Era difícil ver crecer a su hermana menor y aún peor ver qué estaba enamorándose y que tenía el peligro del amor en puerta. Eso era aterrador pero no era justo si le prohibía eso.

—Esta bien Ruby-chan —Dia la atrajo para un abrazo cediendo en su posición—. Es que es complicado verte crecer.

—No voy a hacer algo indebido onee-chan —Ruby correspondió su abrazo—. Me has enseñado bien todo lo que debo hacer si ocurre mi primer calor.

Aunque fuera complicado, Dia debía darle el beneficio de la duda. Ruby era una buena niña, corrección, era una buena chica que podía tomar decisiones por sí misma, sobre todo decisiones responsables.

—Y nada de alfas cerca de ti, ¿está bien? —aún insistió en ello.

—Onee-chan —la miró con reproche.

—Al menos me dirás si llega a declararse contigo —esas palabras de su hermana hicieron sonrojar salvajemente a Ruby que asintió ocultando su cara en el pecho de su hermana.

—Aún es muy pronto para eso onee-chan, pero si llega a ocurrir te lo diré —le hizo la promesa.

—De acuerdo, también me dirás si te rechaza, porque nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a un Kurosawa y deberé darle una lección al respecto —dijo a modo de broma y Ruby se rió aligerando el momento.

—No seas así onee-chan —la risa de su hermana relajo a Dia, al menos en esa parte podía estar tranquila.

—Sólo digo —se encogió de hombros—. Así que You-chan, ¿y que hay de la otra chica? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Yoshiko-chan? —se extrañó Ruby—. Es amiga de Maru-chan desde el preescolar.

—¡Ah! —se rascó el lunar junto a la boca—. ¿También deberé darle una lección?

—No onee-chan —Ruby se rió de la actitud de su hermana—. Ella y Maru-chan solo son amigas, a Maru-chan le gustan las alfas de otro tipo.

—¡Ah! —siguió rascando su lunar—. ¿Cómo de qué tipo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Un poco mayores —siguió riéndose—, pero tendrás que preguntarle tú si quieres saber.

—¿Cómo? —Dia abrió los ojos con asombro.

Ruby ya no le dió tiempo de nada más y regresó a su habitación. Dia se quedó en el pasillo aún asimilando la información. Era demasiado para poder digerir en un instante, así que prefirió regresar a la cocina.

Kanan y Mari se unieron a la cena y la pareja pudo convivir con los nuevos amigos de Ruby. Fue un alivio que Dia y Ruby pudieran solucionar el problema de buena manera y Kanan y Mari hicieron burla de Dia al decirle que su cachorro, osea Dia, había madurado mucho.

You y Yoshiko se despidieron poco después, pues su autobús las dejaría. Dia no se disculpó pero no siguió molestandolas, al menos eso era un avance. Kanan y Mari estuvieron un rato más y dado que ya era tarde para tomar el ferry, decidieron pasar la noche allí, Hanamaru hizo lo mismo.

Las chicas se encargaron de limpiar la cocina y dejaron que Dia fuera a leer un poco a la sala para distraerse luego del día. Sin embargo optó por ir a practicar con el koto para relajar sus nervios. La casa se llenó de la música y por unos instantes todos se contagiaron de ese sentimiento.

Ruby llevó a Kanan y Mari a su habitación para mostrarles su avance en el taller y Hanamaru aprovecho para ir y escuchar más de cerca a Dia.

El pequeño estudio tenía un estilo tradicional japonés, un típico washitsu. Dia tocaba en el medio sentada frente al gran instrumento esparciendo la música a su alrededor. La alfa sintió la presencia de Maru pero no dejo de tocar, por el contrario, continuó con más ahínco hasta que finalizó la canción y fue entonces que volcó su atención a la chica que aplaudió en recompensa.

—Es hermoso Dia-san —dijo regalandole una de esas sonrisas que podían quitarle el aliento.

Seguía sin comprender porque esa chiquilla la cautivaba de esa manera. Era un sentimiento irremediable como el que la lluvia siempre caía a la tierra o que el sol salía por el horizonte. Aunque ahora no lo negaba, simplemente no había actuado en consecuencia de ellos por el temor a apresurar las cosas o a que Hanamaru la rechazara. Aún se sentía apenada por el incidente meses atrás y no se sentía digna de pretenderla.

—Gracias, aunque creo que estoy algo fuera de ritmo, he dejado de practicar en las últimas semanas —comentó poniéndose de pie para sentarse cerca de Hanamaru.

—Han estado ocupadas con la salida de la escuela —Maru siguió la plática.

—Sí, aunque vaya a asistir a una universidad local, requiere su atención —así, sentadas una al lado de la otra se sentían en una extraña comodidad que Dia no quería que terminara.

Si bien había optado por no dejar a Ruby sola y entrar a estudiar cerca de casa, la otra razón era justamente la chica junto a ella.

—Me alegra que no se vaya a ir ~zura —la devolvió a la realidad y Dia se miró en esos ojos miel—. Sería triste no verla con la misma regularidad.

—También me sentiría triste si no estuviera con las personas que aprecio —dijo y el interior de ambas se arremolino.

—Ru… Ruby-chan me contó sobre su inquietud por Yoshiko-chan ~zura —tartamudeo pero no por ello se hecho atrás.

Dia tosió intentando ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, ya reprendería a su hermana por echarla de cabeza.

—Si… yo sólo…

—¡No tiene de qué preocuparse ~zura! —el rostro de Hanamaru también estaba rojo cuando hablo de pronto interrumpiendo a Dia, ahora ambas estaban sonrojadas—. Yoshiko-chan y yo sólo somos buenas amigas… no hay ningún alfa en quien esté interesada —añadió y eso fue como un terrible pellizco a su condición, pero Maru añadió rápidamente—, al menos nadie que no sea usted.

El calor de pronto coloreó aún más el rostro de las dos, una por su confesión y la otra por ser la persona receptora de tales sentimientos. El corazón latió desenfrenado resonando en los oídos y ninguna supo si era el propio o el de la otra. La habitación se hizo extremadamente pequeña y sofocante y ninguna sabía cómo volver a hablar luego del nudo en la garganta que se formara luego de tamaña confesión. Dia carraspeó para recuperar su voz y romper el silencio.

—Me… me halaga que digas eso —siguió carraspeando pues la boca la sentía seca—. Debo confesar que del mismo modo, no me siento interesada en ninguna otra omega, pero tú ocupas mis pensamientos todo el tiempo.

—¿Aunque aún no se defina si soy una omega o no? —la miró con sus ojos miel expectantes por una respuesta.

—No dudo que serás una omega, algo en tu esencia me lo dice —afirmó segura de ello rompiendo el contacto visual y dirigiendo su mirada al tatami apenada.

—Si es así, le puedo pedir que este conmigo cuando ocurra mi primer calor —la atención de Maru estaba en el suelo de la habitación también debido a la vergüenza que le producía estar solicitando semejante pedido y aún temía que Dia le rechazara cortésmente.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que estuviste apoyándome en el mío —dijo pero no quiso hacerse una idea equivocada, ella ayudaría a pasar el celo a Hanamaru pero no de manera sexual, sino proporcionándole los supresores necesarios.

Sólo que esa era una idea un tanto inocente. Hanamaru era un cachorro cuando vino el celo de Dia, ahora con el celo de Hanamaru, la historia era diferente, Dia ya no era un cachorro, ya era un alfa definido.

—Muchas gracias Dia-san —se inclinó para agradecer y Dia la imitó.

—Soy yo quien debe agradecerte a ti, que no guardes rencor u odio por mí después de aquella vez —se vieron a los ojos y desviaron la vista enseguida, eran un par de tontos enamorados sin saber expresarse apropiadamente.

—No puedo decir que esperaré impaciente mi celo —se rió tímida de sus palabras—, pero ahora me siento mejor de saber que lo compartiré con usted ~zura.

—Bueno…

Mari apareció de pronto cortando la pregunta de Dia pidiendo que le explicará exactamente qué esperaba de eso y no pudo formularla. La omega se llevó a Maru para descansar y Dia fue a su habitación donde Kanan ya esperaba.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres una maldita zorra con suerte! —le estalló Kanan en la cara cuando le contó lo que acababa de pasar—. Tomar una omega en su primer celo es algo genial.

—Espera, espera… no estamos hablando de eso —la cara de Dia era un poema—. Yo no voy a tomarla en su celo —bajo la voz escandalizada—. Yo me refería a que le ayudaría a pasarlo sin nada sexual de fondo.

—¡Oh chico! Creo que Hanamaru espera justamente eso —hizo el gesto de coger y Dia le aventó una almohada a la cara.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —chilló avergonzada—. No pienso aprovecharme de ella en su celo.

—Pues tú se lo prometiste —puso la almohada entre sus piernas—, no puedes echarte atrás ahora.

—Es un mal entendido —negó poniendo las manos sobre su cara—. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?

—Lo que debes hacer —dijo solemne Kanan—. Ella te gusta, tú le gustas, eso es más que obvio, entonces fajate los pantalones de alfa y has las cosas de manera correcta. Ve a hablar con sus padres y deja que suceda lo que deba suceder. Si anudan y hacen un lazo alfa-omega, que bien, si no sucede, sólo hazle pasar un rato agradable. No dejes que el miedo y la mojigatería te ganen.

—¿A quien le dices mojigata? —la miró ofendida pero Kanan no se amedrentó.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —le devolvió sería cruzándose de brazos.

—Hablar con sus padres —dijo aún con los nervios a flor de piel.

Fue así que concertó la cita. Unos días después de aquella plática, Ruby acompañó a Dia al templo, a la casa de Hanamaru para hablar con los padres de la chica sobre esta situación.

—Tranquila onee-chan —Ruby le dió un último arreglo al kimono de su hermana, de los nervios había desacomodado un poco su traje—, sé que ellos dirán que sí.

—No puedes estar segura de eso —dijo, tenía las manos sudorosas—. Qué tal que ellos me dicen que no o le prohíben que vuelva a visitarnos o algo peor.

—No pasará nada de eso —Ruby se rió del ataque de ansiedad de Dia—. Ellos te conocen y te adoran, ¿quién no adora a la siempre linda y responsable Kurosawa Dia?

—¿You-chan? —la molestó un poco para distraerse.

—Calla o quizás la próxima semana sea You el que esté a la puerta de la casa pidiéndote el permiso para estar conmigo —Ruby no se mosqueó y le regresó doble su intento de molestarla.

—¡Ja! —se quejó.

—Se que dirás que sí, como los papás de Maru te dirán que sí a ti —Dia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Mari —opinó—. Eres una señorita tramposa.

—Tengo mis trucos también onee-chan —la risa de su hermanita la tranquilizó un poco y la corta charla le ayudo a quitar cierta tensión—. Ahora ve allá y conquistalos. No vuelvas sin un sí como respuesta.

La cena transcurrió en calma, a pesar de los nervios y de la ansiedad inicial, Dia pudo esclarecer sus intenciones y hacer la promesa de portarse como un buen alfa en el primer calor de Maru, si eso tenía algún sentido. Era una tradición que, con el tiempo, había perdido un poco de su importancia o más bien había adquirido otra. Eran pocos los que actualmente hacían el acuerdo con los padres y además teniendo el consentimiento de la omega.

Hanamaru vestía de manera tradicional un kimono japonés y su rostro se mantuvo rojo durante todo el tiempo. La chica se veía hermosa y el aroma dulce de su piel estaba embriagando a Dia cada vez con más fuerza. Era obvio que su calor estaba próximo, podía sentir como sus pantalones se volvían más estrechos en presencia de la chica y su deseo de poseerla estaba orillandola a pensar cosas deshonrosas o quizás solo fuera la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder. Fuera como fuera, Hanamaru iría a casa de las Kurosawa por algunos días a la espera de la llegada de su celo.

Ruby ayudó a Maru a instalarse en su cuarto. La pequeña Kurosawa estaba contenta de saber que sus dos personas favoritas estarían juntas, probablemente unidas para el resto de sus vidas. Eso le hacía sentirse ilusionada también, las cosas iban bien con You y quizás, guardaba la esperanza, de que la chica quisiera ser algo más que solo amigas.

Kanan y Mari llegaron a la casa esa noche para recibir noticias y celebraron el acuerdo con sake que Mari llevó de contrabando, aunque Dia se negó a que Ruby o Hanamaru bebieran alcohol.

—Vamos Dia-chan —Kanan sirvió los vasos con el sake—, es una ocasión especial y solo será un poco. A nadie le hará daño y podremos festejar.

—Pero sólo un poco —aceptó la taza y después de que todas tuvieran su porción brindaron alegres.

Fue casi a la media noche que se retiraron a las habitaciones. Kanan y Mari se quedaron en la casa, manteniendo la misma configuración de los cuartos, los alfas por un lado y las omegas por el otro.

El alcohol, aunque apenas una taza, había hecho entrar en calor a Dia y provocarle un poco de euforia que estaba manteniendo a raya, sin embargo su ansiedad no se quedaba quieta. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y caminaba con algo de dificultad pues era complicado andar con aquello entre las piernas y Kanan se burlaba de ella.

—¿Cómo es que a ti no te afecta? —Dia le preguntó irritada, cansada ya de sus burlas.

—Porque ya tengo una unión, sólo siento deseo por mi Omega, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo—. Lo puedo sentir, el jalón constante que ejerce Maru pero no me afecta tanto como parece hacerlo a ti.

—Es molesto estar así todo el tiempo que estoy cerca de ella —se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Sólo quiero algo de alivio y mi mente no deja de pensar cosas pervertidas.

—A ver enséñamelo —señaló su entrepierna y Dia de inmediato se puso una almohada encima.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a hacer eso! —tomó otra almohada y se la tiró a la cabeza, Kanan la detuvo antes de que le impactara.

—Tienes miedo de que vea que lo tienes más chiquito que yo —la molestó.

—¡No me importa quién lo tiene más grande o pequeño! ¡No seas infantil! —dijo indignada—. Pero es obvio que el mío es más grande.

—Y luego dices que yo soy la idiota —las dos alfas se rieron de su ocurrencia y luego de otras bromas sobre el tamaño al fin se durmieron.

Los días pasaron y la vida normal en la casa Kurosawa no cambió mucho con la presencia de Maru de manera permanente, al menos no para Ruby, para Dia era una pesadilla de deseos reprimidos que solo empeoró.

Una tarde, luego de una semana, Maru fue hasta el pequeño estudio, donde Dia estaba practicando su caligrafía como una manera de distraerse. La chica entró y cerró la puerta corrediza y Dia se tensó a tal grado que el trazo salió errático y la tinta se esparció por toda la hoja. Suspiró profundo descartando el papel.

—Le traía algo de té ~zura —puso sobre el suelo del tatami una bandeja con una taza y una tetera.

—Gracias Hanamaru-san —dejó de lado su tarea y se arrastró hasta el costado de Maru que le ofreció la taza con el líquido caliente.

El aroma del té verde, que era su favorito, no opacó el rico aroma de la chica y Dia se vio aspirando fuertemente el olor casi poniendo su rostro en la cabellera de Maru. El acercamiento hizo que Maru también se inclinara hacia Dia y al abrir los ojos, está vio los ojos miel de la menor sobre los suyos. Se perdieron por un instante en la mirada de la otra y cuando Maru bajó sus párpados, sus alientos estaban sobre sus rostros y sus labios a escasos milímetros.

—¡Onee-chan! —Ruby irrumpió en la habitación y ambas brincaron a extremos opuestos una de la otra—. ¡Oh lo siento! —se disculpó enseguida al ver que había cortado su momento juntas—. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Volveré después!

Antes de que Dia o Maru pudieran decir algo para detenerla la chica ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo. Las dos se vieron de reojo y sus caras rojas delataban sus intenciones y lo incómodo que se había puesto todo ahora.

—Creo… creo que me iré ~zura, para que pueda continuar —se levantó pero Dia sujeto su falda deteniéndola.

—No te vayas por favor —pidió aferrándose a la tela—. Me gustaría platicar contigo.

Maru se sentó de nuevo a su lado, aunque ya no tan cerca.

—¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? —preguntó con ojos temerosos de verla a la cara así que los mantuvo mirando las piernas de la chica.

—Bien, he estado a gusto ~zura. A Maru le gusta mucho poder estar aquí —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—A mí también me alegra que estés aquí —Dia la secundó—. ¿No te has sentido extraña? Ya sabes…

Sin duda si Kanan estuviera allí le habría dado un golpe por ser tan mojigata y avergonzada. "Es algo natural" le diría.

—Si… sólo un poco de calor y no sabía que podía estar tan húmeda por tanto tiempo ~zura —habló con sinceridad y Dia casi chilla de la pena derramando su té—. He leído sobre ello y Mari me ha contado sobre cómo se siente.

Sin duda tendría que hablar con Mari sobre lo que platicaba con las chicas.

—¿En… en verdad? —tragó pesado y optó por dejar de lado la taza de té.

—Y sé que debe sentirse igual porque esto solo me pasa con mayor intensidad cuando estoy con usted ~zura —la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta que la otra evadió.

Dia casi se desmaya. Estaba al punto del colapso o de que su nariz goteara sangre, no sabía cuál realmente. La imagen de Maru incómoda, húmeda y con su ropa interior mojada solo la excitó más. Su pene se endureció como nunca antes y creyó que iba a explotar sin siquiera haber sido tocada o tocar a la omega.

Los ojos de Maru viajaron del rostro de Dia hasta sus piernas y la chica pudo notar el bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones de la alfa. Un sudor frío recorrió a ambas, pues Dia también había seguido la línea de visión de la pequeña. Enseguida Dia buscó ocultar su erección pero era demasiado tarde para ignorarla solamente.

—Yo… tengo algo de curiosidad ~zura —dijo con inocencia y Dia mantuvo sus manos sobre su entrepierna.

—La curiosidad es algo bueno pero no creo que en este caso aplique —se resistió aunque estaba a nada de ceder, el olor de las feromonas que Maru segregaba estaban nublando su juicio y tenía cada vez más la urgente necesidad de abalanzarse sobre la chica.

—Si vamos a compartir mi calor… me gustaría conocerte antes ~zura —se movió más cerca y puso una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Dia a pocos centímetros de su bulto.

Dia gimió y sintió como su ropa interior se mojaba con las primeras gotas de su excitación. Quería decir algo pero solo salieron balbuceos de su boca cuando los dedos de Maru se movieron más arriba. La presión de la tela rozó la cabeza de su pene y, de manera involuntaria, reaccionó dando un tirón.

—¡Esta muy duro ~zura! —señaló sorprendida y perdiendo un poco del recato, Dia se inclinó hacia atrás dejando vía libre a Maru para tocarla.

La chica no perdió el tiempo y por encima de la tela del pantalón trató de sujetarlo en toda su circunferencia pero sus pequeñas manos apenas podían hacerse cargo del grosor. El apretón estremeció a Dia que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y derramó otro poco de precum arruinando aún más su ropa interior. Necesitaba liberar a su pene de la prisión de tela.

Maru fue un poco más arriba para deshacerse del botón y el cierre del pantalón. Dia no estaba en la labor de impedirle hacer eso, más bien por el contrario, solo deseaba que se apresurara. La mano de Hanamaru se coló en la abertura del pantalón y el boxer y al fin pudo sentir la carne caliente y ligeramente húmeda de Dia. Se sentía rugosa, al menos levemente, y muy muy caliente. Dia dejó escapar un gruñido gutural cuando la mano sobre su pene comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo y de pronto sintió algo de aire fresco. Maru había sacado su pene liberandolo de su prisión.

Fue extraño, una sensación completamente nueva que nada tenía que ver con sus pequeñas sesiones privadas donde se autocomplacía, esto era mucho mejor, mil veces mejor. Dia mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, creía que si los abría y veía a Hanamaru allí delante de ella sería su fin, quería creer que era una de sus fantasías, se aferraba a esa idea. Maru deslizó sus dedos desde la base a la punta jugando un poco con las gotas que manaban de la cabeza, la chica se mordió el labio preguntándose hasta dónde podía llegar o Dia le permitiría hacer. Mientras lo averiguaba, decidió usar sus dos manos para acariciar todo el tronco ayudándose con la humedad.

—¡Oh rayos Hanamaru! —la cadera de Dia dió un respingo y un ligero empujón que Maru intuyo se debía a lo necesitada que estaba la alfa de contacto.

Sin detenerse a pensar si era correcto o no, la chica bajo acercando su rostro a la punta roja y palpitante colocando sus labios en ella. La sensación de la suave boca de Hanamaru fue suficiente para que Dia prácticamente se viniera en ese instante. Un chorro de líquido salió disparado salpicando el interior de su boca. Esa era la primera vez que Maru probaba algo como eso y determinó que Dia, aunque tenía un sabor fuerte y extraño, podía compararlo a los resabios que quedaban del té de la tarde que preparaban en el templo, no le desagradaba.

Con su lengua limpió las gotas que se derramaban de la punta y pasó con cuidado por toda ella para no dejar nada sin probar. Dia a esas alturas, estaba recargada en sus codos echada hacia atrás aún de rodillas. No quería detener a Hanamaru, no cuando todo su cuerpo le pedía que la dejara hacer cuánto quisiera, aunque aún tenía una pequeña parte que le pedía detenerla. Antes de que esa vocecilla ganará poder, Hanamaru empujó su lengua lamiendo poco a poco en los costados del mástil de Dia pasando por cada una de las venas que lo mantenían firme.

Era completamente nuevo para Hanamaru y era tan excitante. La chica podía sentir la carne caliente y pensó en si podría manejar todo eso en ella. Era algo complicado pero no creyó que fuera imposible. Regreso sus labios a la punta y esta vez probó llevándola a su interior lo mejor que pudiera.

—¡Eso se siente bien! —exclamó entre jadeos cuando la lengua envolvió su pene y su garganta parecía darle la bienvenida.

Empezó chupando la cabeza yendo poco a poco hacia abajo ayudada con su propia saliva y el precum. Pronto estuvo tomando casi la mitad del tamaño y Dia parecía querer más. Las manos temblorosas de la mayor se enredaron en los cabellos castaños de Maru y la presionaron para seguir avanzando más y más profundo. La garganta de Maru fue golpeada por la punta y se atragantó con todo aquello dentro de su boca. Los espasmos de Maru para adaptarse a toda su envergadura sólo hicieron que se sintiera mejor para Dia.

Maru trató de tomar aire pero Dia estaba siendo demasiado ruda en su agarre obligándola a permanecer con su pene enterrado en su garganta. En lo profundo de la joven omega eso en lugar de disgustarle le agrado más. Sólo una vez antes había visto a Kurosawa Dia perder los estribos así y ahora no quería detenerla, ahora no tenía miedo de lo que pasará, ella quería eso hasta el final.

Un momento de rigidez sacudió todo el cuerpo de Dia dejándola paralizada por varios segundos mientras la lengua de Maru acariciaba su pene que palpito ante lo que se venía. Espesos y calientes chorros de semen inundaron la parte posterior de la garganta de la omega, viniendo en cortos intervalos mientras Dia se estremecía en un gruñido desde lo profundo de su ser.

El agarre en el cabello castaño de Maru se aflojó y Dia, una vez libre de la neblina de su propio deseo y de las feromonas de la omega, contemplo lo que estaba pasando o más bien, acababa de pasar.

El cabello castaño estaba desarreglado, el rostro sudoroso, aún se podía ver en sus labios y mentón restos de su venida que la chica trataba de lamer para limpiarse. Hanamaru era un lío completo y era su culpa, todo ello era su culpa. Había mancillado su hermoso rostro con sus sucias manos y ahora se sentía terrible. Un delincuente cualquiera robando algo precioso. Se horrorizó más al sentir de nuevo el tirón en su miembro excitado por lo ilícito de la imagen.

—Hanamaru… yo… lo siento —balbuceó con terror—. Hice algo malo… yo no quería… lo siento…

Antes de que Maru pudiera decirle algo más, Dia se levantó abrochándose de nuevo el pantalón, ocultando la nueva erección que se formaba en su entrepierna y salió huyendo de la habitación perdida en el pánico. La pequeña omega no entendió qué era lo que había pasado con Dia.

Dia salió de la casa yendo a dar una vuelta sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas. ¿Por qué es que le resultaba tan difícil hacer aquello? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo? Eran sólo algunas de las preguntas que se hacía. En su cabeza seguía viendo a Hanamaru como aquella tierna niña que jugaba con su hermanita y hacía cosas graciosas y lindas que le enternecían el corazón, aún no lograba cuadrar esa parte con el hecho de que ahora esa niña había crecido y estaba convirtiéndose en una omega que la había elegido a ella para ser su pareja. Eso era demasiado para su persona.

Sin embargo, recordar el cómo se sintieron las manos de Maru, sus labios, su lengua y todo, la hacían estremecer. Ella era demasiado perfecta, una flor de cerezo a punto de florecer y no tenía el derecho a tomarla o mancillarla. Todo era tan vergonzoso. Tenía la certeza de que ahora seguramente la odiaría, aunque si era así, lo haría más fácil para dejarla libre. Sólo que… ese pensamiento le dolió. Pensar en Hanamaru lejos de ella, siendo reclamada por otro alfa era insoportable. No podía dejar que eso pasara pero tampoco podía reclamarla ella…

—...al menos no aún —susurro al viento mientras se recargaba en la baranda del muelle justo donde un ferry estaba atracando.

Desde la cubierta del pequeño ferry su vieja amiga Kanan la estaba saludando, con ella venía Mari y ambas tenían cara de preocupación. Dia apenas levantó la mano para devolver el saludo y espero allí sentada en el suelo derrotada mientras sus dos amigas llegaban hasta ella.

—¡Hey chica! Te ves como la mierda —Kanan la molesto en cuanto estuvieron ahí.

—Ni siquiera lo digas —Dia se quejó con amargura—. Soy una mierda.

—¡Uuuhh! Aquí hay un alfa jodido —Kanan se agachó para estar a su nivel—. ¿Me quieres contar qué ha pasado?

Dia levantó el rostro tratando de leer en la cara de Kanan que tanto sabía del tema pero fue la cara de Mari quien se lo dijo. La rubia omega la veía con compasión y eso ya era mala señal.

—¡Oh rayos! Realmente lo fastidie —exclamó enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

—Vamos Dia, no es para tanto —la sacudió por los hombros pero ni así quiso moverse.

—Si lo es… ¡Dios! ¡No debí haber hecho esto, no debí aceptar hacer ese acuerdo! —gritó al punto de las lágrimas y para sorpresa de todos, no fue Kanan quien tomó las riendas del tema.

—¡Kurosawa Dia! —Mari se plantó enfrente desplazando a Kanan—. You're a coward! ¡Abre los ojos y deja de hacer estas tonterías! —se fue sobre Dia para levantarla del cuello de su blusa.

Siendo una omega se esperaría que fuera sumisa y abnegada y por lo tanto, no levantara la voz a un alfa, sin embargo ella era O'hara Mari, ella no seguía las reglas y por ello Kanan la amaba con todo su ser.

—¡Oh maldición Mari! ¡Me has puesto caliente! —dijo Kanan completamente emocionada rompiendo la tensión—. ¡Esa es mi omega! —la rubia le guiño un ojo y le lanzó un beso.

—¡Cállense las dos! —de nuevo Dia alzó la voz—. Estoy harta de estas cosas. Ser alfa o ser omega o no ser nada y solo un simple beta. Mi vida sería más sencilla si solo fuera un beta. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Mari retomó su diálogo—. Porque aquí tú no eres la única con dudas y toda esa basura. Allá en tu casa tienes a un joven chica que va a tener su primer calor pronto y que desea con todas sus fuerzas que la alfa que ha amado desde que la conoció la tome para sí y no está de manera patética simplemente lamentándose como un idiota.

—¡No soy patética! —se defendió Dia aunque en el fondo sabía que lo era—. Sólo…

—¿Sólo que qué? —Mari frunció una ceja—. Te comportas como un niño asustado y has hecho llorar a alguien que te ama.

—¡Eso lo sé! Eso… lo sé —de nuevo se derrumbó sentándose en el piso de cuclillas—. Pero es que no puedo controlarlo… sólo… sólo… quiero desgarrarle la ropa y entrar en ella y forzarla con todas mis fuerzas y reclamarla para mí, solo para mí… pero ella es muy joven… ella tiene la edad de mi hermana… no puedo hacerlo…

—A ver Dia —esta vez fue Kanan quien intervino—, creo que estamos entendiendo mal las cosas como siempre.

—Si, no sé cómo funciona tu pequeña mente recatada darling pero las cosas no van por allí —Mari se apretó el puente de la nariz—. Debes hablar con Hanamaru, punto, pero hablar con sinceridad, sin que escondas nada ni trates de reprimir ningún sentimiento porque eso solo les está trayendo problemas a ustedes dos y realmente, realmente, amo lo lindas que se ven juntas.

—Lo amamos —secundó Kanan.

—Hanamaru es joven, eso es verdad, es una omega que está descubriendo su cuerpo y lo que esté trae consigo debido a su condición y tiene miedo de todo lo nuevo que es y no sabe moderar muy bien sus reacciones —habló con una voz más comprensiva—. Tú eres una joven alfa que ya tuvo su primer calor y que si bien no tuvo una pareja con quién estar y no tiene experiencia en esto, sigue siendo como un cachorro. También es nuevo para tí y sin tus supresores y demás cosas no sabes cómo lidiar con tus hormonas.

—Porque no dejas de ver todo esto de los alfas y omegas como algo antinatural y poco civilizado —Kanan puso una mano en su hombro—. Si es un poco primitivo —Dia la volteo a ver con cara de "no bromees"—, está bien, es bastante primitivo, pero es lo bonito de esto. No veas la parte sórdida del asunto, lo que hagan los viejos lobos, disfruta de tener contigo desde el inicio a la omega que será tu compañera para toda la vida. No es fácil conocerla a tan temprana edad y es fantástico —Mari saltó sobre Kanan dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

—Oh Kanan! —más besos le siguieron y Dia no quiso seguir viendo eso.

—Por favor no hagan eso enfrente de mí.

—C'mon Dia, lo que tú y Hanamaru sienten la una por la otra es hermoso, déjalo ser simplemente —Mari se separó de Kanan para alivio de Dia.

—Sé que no te gustaría que Hanamaru tuviera su primer calor sola o de manera descuidada con algún alfa mayor y desconocido que se aprovechara de ella como suele ocurrir con la mayoría de las omegas —esa era una posibilidad que lastimaba a Dia tan sólo de pensarla, le hacía revolver el estómago.

—Por esa razón oculte mi condición de omega —de nuevo Mari retomó la palabra y sujetó la mano de Dia para que la mirara, la omega estaba sincerándose con ella—. Por eso me hice pasar por una beta cualquiera cuando descubrí mi condición luego de mi primer calor. No quería que nadie que no quisiera tomara ventaja de mí, quería ser paciente y esperar a la persona que amaba para que juntas pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestra primera vez —Kanan sujetó la otra mano de Mari dándole un apretón—. Por eso sé que lo que sienten tú y Hanamaru es hermoso y es lo correcto, estás haciendo las cosas bien con ella pero deja ya de reprimirte de ese modo. Hanamaru también se muere de ganas de que le arranques la ropa y la hagas suya y la marques para el resto de sus vidas. Don't be silly.

—Lo complicó todo, ¿no es así? —exhaló con pesar y tanto Kanan como Mari la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

—Nada que mamá Mari y papá Kanan no puedan arreglar —le dijeron ambas apretando más fuerte su abrazo.

El regreso a casa fue bastante vergonzoso para Dia pero ya se había prometido no volver a caer en eso, no ser mojigata nunca más, al menos no más de lo necesario. Por supuesto eso incluía disculparse con Hanamaru por su actitud de antes y si la omega aún la aceptaba, hacer su labor para complacerla y hacerla su compañera de celo y quizás de toda la vida.

Ruby las esperaba en la puerta de la casa con una cara bastante enfadada y, aún para ser Ruby, era bastante amenazadora. Hanamaru estaba junto a ella con su maleta a la mano y Dia sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al verla allí con los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado y con la cara llena de vergüenza.

—¡Onee-chan! —fue la voz con más enojo que jamás hubiera tenido Ruby, ni siquiera cuando discutían de idols había levantado la voz en ese tono—. Espero que puedas arreglar esto antes de que pierdas a Maru para siempre.

Dia asintió apenas poniendo atención a su pequeña hermana y fue directo donde la chica causa de sus penas estaba parada luego de que Ruby prácticamente la empujara en su dirección.

—Podemos hablar, antes de que tomes cualquier decisión —dijo pero Maru solo trato de contener sus lágrimas evitando verla—. Por favor —suplicó colocando su aura de un modo receptivo y sumiso a la chica, algo que era extraño para un alfa pero que la omega entendió era para tranquilizarla.

—Es… está bien ~zura —se limpió las lágrimas que habían pujado por salir y estaban deslizándose por su mejilla.

—Nosotras nos llevaremos a Ruby-chan a comer un helado —Kanan intervino para de ese modo darles la privacidad que requerían.

Las tres chicas salieron con rumbo de la playa para que Hanamaru y Dia pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin interrupciones o cosas parecidas. Dia tenía que disculparse por todo su actuar pero le resultaba imposible pronunciar palabra ahora que estaban a solas. Maru aún estaba junto a su maleta mirando al suelo y limpiando sus lágrimas. Dia prefirió simplemente acercarse para levantar la maleta de Maru y le solicitó con una muda petición que fuera con ella al interior de la casa.

En silencio caminaron una al lado de la otra yendo hasta la sala. Dia colocó la maleta en el suelo y esperó a que Maru se sentará pero la chica permaneció de pie en la entrada a la sala. Pasaron segundos eternos en los que aún Dia trataba de reunir el coraje suficiente para hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Lamento haberla puesto en una situación complicada Dia-san —fue Hanamaru quién habló—. No quería forzar las cosas y creo que termine arruinando todo ~zura —de nuevo las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro y Dia se encogió de dolor.

—No… —dijo quedamente, su voz se sentía pesada y pastosa—. No es así. Si alguien arruinó las cosas fui yo siendo una cobarde todo este tiempo.

—No ~zura —negó rotundamente—. Ha sido mi culpa, no debí orillarla a esto… no debí obligarla a quererme por compromiso… yo... lo siento mucho ~zura…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando y golpeando su corazón de ese modo, Dia se vio yendo hacia ella para abrazarla. La sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza haciendo que el rostro de Maru se enterrara en su pecho y el llanto tímido del inicio rompió en fuertes sollozos que llenaron la habitación.

—Eso no es verdad —Dia busco la forma de hacer que Maru levantará el rostro y la mirara—. Yo… te quiero… te quiero de verdad —sus ojos miel llorosos se encontraron con los verdes de Dia—. Te quiero tanto que creo que tengo miedo de que sea amor… me he estado negando a sentir, por miedo absurdo a que no sintieras lo mismo por mí.

—No lo entiendo Dia-san —Maru sorbió su nariz—, yo la he amado —su rostro se coloreó a rojo—. La he amado desde el primer día que la conocí, me admiré de su belleza y de sus hermosos modales, de la fuerza y entereza que mostraba para sacar adelante a Ruby-chan aunque sus padres no estuvieran. Amo cada parte de usted, incluso cuando veo sus ojos sufrir y deseo con todo mi corazón poder hacer algo para que vuelvan a sonreír… pero también me da miedo… así que simplemente he preferido verla desde lejos.

—Hanamaru —Dia sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos—, he sido muy tonta en pensar demasiado las cosas… te amo también y creo que debo de dejar de ocultarlo porque no nos ha hecho ningún bien a las dos el mantenernos en la distancia. Si me amas aún a pesar de mis errores y aceptas mis sentimientos hacia ti, quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado. Quiero estar contigo… —tragó saliva, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza—, en todos los sentidos. Te amo Hanamaru-san.

—Me gusta cuando dice mi nombre así ~zura —sonrió tímida y cerró los ojos permitiendo que ambas pudieran acercarse poco a poco a la otra.

—Te amo Hanamaru-san —Dia repitió casi sobre los labios de la chica y la distancia entre ellas terminó de acortarse.

La suavidad, el concepto como tal, Dia no había podido definirla de manera correcta hasta ese beso. Los labios de Hanamaru eran suaves, suaves y cálidos como nunca nada en la vida antes hubiera existido. El toque se extendió un poco más, hasta que Dia sintió la necesidad de tener más de esos labios. Abrió la boca ligeramente para sacar su lengua y sentir esa suavidad que estaba tomando su razón. El sabor salado de las lágrimas derramadas hizo que el beso supiera a mar. Hanamaru era una perla, un tesoro del fondo del océano y ella quería ser su única dueña.

El deseo afloró, la necesidad de tener a la otra fue ganando terreno, el beso tierno y suave pronto se volvió más rudo y salvaje. Dia no quería contenerse más, pero aún tenía miedo de dejarse llevar del todo.

Se separó, mordiéndose los labios de las ganas de seguir, pero antes quería mirar los ojos miel de Hanamaru y ver si ella le daba el permiso de continuar.

La expresión de la chica era una de sufrimiento por haber perdido el contacto de los labios de Dia. Sus ojos reflejaban la necesidad imperiosa de seguir adelante probando, era su primer beso o más bien sus primeros besos y quería que fueran muchos más. Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de la blusa de Dia y sus dedos jalaron a la mayor hacia ella para que volvieran a besarse.

La necesidad de ambas era tan intensa que hacía todo más doloroso, sobre todo en cierta zona de su cuerpo que exigía su debida atención. El aura de Maru insistía con una mendicidad tal que Dia había hecho el cambio dentro de sus pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era tal la excitación que Dia creyó que moriría si no podía entrar en Hanamaru pronto y reclamarla para sí.

—Quiero ser suya Dia-san —pronunció con lascivia erizando los vellos de la piel de la alfa que reaccionó por instinto besándola de nuevo.

Maru rodeo con sus manos su cuello y Dia llevo las suyas a la cintura de la pequeña acercándola a ella. Los sonidos de los besos fueron acompañados por cortos gemidos que salían las dos. El dolor solo hacía más que crecer y aunque por momentos creían que disminuía, solo volvía con más fuerza pidiendo más y más.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —dijo Dia al tiempo que se agachaba para cargar a Maru como una doncella, hizo uso de su condición de alfa y la fuerza de sus brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación.

Maru estaba feliz repartiendo besos por el rostro de Dia, poniendo especial atención al punto junto a su boca donde estaba su lunar característico. Esa era una de las partes especiales que Maru adoraba de Dia sólo después de sus ojos verdes. Al llegar a la puerta, Maru ayudó a Dia a abrirla y juntas entraron en la alcoba reanudando sus besos y caricias.

Con desesperación Maru sacó la blusa de Dia y esta hizo lo mismo con la de la pequeña. Sus grandes y hermosos atributos se mostraron ante Dia y sus ojos la devoraron con ansias. Sólo que ya no podía limitarse a sólo verla, ahora podía tocarla también y eso la emocionaba aún más. Dejó un rastro de besos desde el mentón de Maru pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a la base de sus senos. Con avidez busco deshacerse del broche del sostén y quitarlo de su camino.

Ambos brassieres cayeron al suelo y Dia guió a Maru hasta la cama para recostarla en ella y quitarle el resto de su ropa. Quería ver su piel desnuda al completo y recorrerla con sus manos para aprenderse cada centímetro de esta. Las manos codiciosas comenzaron su exploración y Maru se estremeció con su toque. Su piel ardía en deseo y su entrepierna se humedeció con la expectativa de ser satisfecha, sin embargo esa satisfacción no parecía llegar.

Dia se entretuvo besando sus pechos, mordiendo sus pezones y chupando con fuerza para disfrutar de lo grandes y esponjosos que eran. Le encantaba a Dia que fueran así y nuevos y sucios pensamientos vinieron a su mente.

—Dia-san… la necesito… por favor —suplicó con fuerza, su aflicción estaba carcomiendo sus entrañas y su interior quería sentir a la alfa.

El olor de Maru se volvió más penetrante y enérgico, Dia apenas podía pensar por encima de la bruma de deseo sexual que la rodeaba, aunque eso no le impidió entender lo que Maru le solicitaba. Bajo por el abdomen de Maru hasta llegar a su destino y absorbió con fuerza el aroma intoxicante de la omega. Podía saborearlo aún cuando no lo hubiera probado todavía. Su boca se hizo agua y las ganas de probarla la hicieron ir sobre su tesoro sin dilaciones.

El sabor en su lengua fue como un elixir de feromonas que amó con locura. Lamió los labios húmedos yendo hasta el pequeño bulto en la cima que respondió gustoso a su toque. Hanamaru se aferró con las uñas a la sábana de la cama y su boca era una sinfonía de sonidos sexuales que Dia adoraba provocar.

—Eso se siente bien… —su respiración entrecortada no le permitía hablar apropiadamente—. Pero la necesito dentro… por favor… quiero que me llene… Dia-san… ¡Destrozame!

El alfa de Dia se hizo cargo de la razón y la lógica y únicamente el instituto primario fue lo que gobernó sus sentidos. Se despojó del resto de su ropa dejando su grande y fuerte mástil al aire frente a la omega que chilló al verlo con deseo y sufrimiento porque ya quería tenerlo para ella.

Un gruñido gutural salió de la garganta de Dia, sus ojos inyectados del calor de la omega y su fuerza y la intensidad de su aura pusieron aún más excitada a la omega.

Dia se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Maru pero antes de dejar ir toda su extensión dentro de la chica, pidió su último permiso antes de tomar su primera vez.

—¿Quieres ser mía? —preguntó matizando su voz llena de deseo.

—Solo suya Dia-san —se aferró a su cuello y fue allí que Dia dejo caer su peso sobre ella y su miembro penetró dentro de su cuerpo.

La estocada llegó y aunque no entró hasta el fondo, Maru sintió que estaba siendo desgarrada desde dentro, partida por la mitad. El dolor hizo que sus uñas se clavaran en los hombros de Dia dejando marcas profundas en su piel y un fuerte gritó de dolor se escapó de su boca.

Dia no se movió por algunos segundos para permitirle acostumbrarse a su grosor pero pronto sintió la necesidad de comenzar su rutina. Eso fue un tanto incómodo para Hanamaru que sollozo cada vez que Dia entraba de nuevo en ella, sin embargo, ese dolor fue transformándose en placer a medida que su propio cuerpo se fue amoldando a la alfa. Los ruidos del vaivén, de sus cuerpos chocando y los fluidos humedeciendo sus partes íntimas, además de los gemidos y sollozos de placer, eran lo único que se oía por toda la habitación, quizás por toda la casa.

Si esa era la sensación de poseer una omega, Dia quería disfrutar de ella cada día de su vida. Hanamaru era cálida, bastante caliente y húmeda, tan estrecha que sus paredes interiores eran como el paraíso sobre su falo, esos pequeños espasmos, esos aprietes que le decían que la omega estaba gozando esto tanto como ella lo hacía, todo ello era algo increíble. No quería dejarla, no quería que eso se terminara.

Empujó con más ímpetu, hasta la base de su pene y Maru le chillaba al oído que fuera más rápido. Los besos eran apasionados, cargados de tantos sentimientos, que no parecían menguar en lo más mínimo sus ánimos de hacerse con el otro. No, el deseo de marcar a Maru le hizo cosquillas en la boca y rompió el beso para clavar sus dientes en la curva de su hombro luego de que la chica le ofreciera su cuello. Mordió con vigor, con toda la intensión de hacer el pacto de unión. Maru se sujetó a la nuca de Dia enredando sus dedos en la cabellera oscura y algo nuevo empujó contra ella.

El nudo de Dia se había formado y trataba de forzar su entrada a su vagina, era probablemente el doble del tamaño que ya tenía Dia y ya era bastante grueso así. A pesar de eso y del daño que le provocaba, no quería dejarlo ir, lo quería dentro de ella.

—Me está… partiendo… —gimió con aflicción—. No pare… lo quiero todo… —esa fue su petición y Dia obedeció.

Se lanzó hasta el fondo, encajando toda su envergadura y su nudo. Gruesos y pesados chorros de semen caliente se derramaron en el interior de la omega en pulsaciones irregulares y las paredes de Hanamaru se contrajeron en espasmos tratando de obtener lo más que pudieran de la semilla de Dia. Era su calor lo que estaba tomando todo de ella y sólo podía gozar de la dicha de hacer que su alfa se viniera en ella.

Los gruñidos de Dia fueron aminorando poco a poco y la sensación de plenitud al fin pudo calmar algo de la sed desesperante del calor del celo. Hanamaru aún gimoteaba ordeñando las últimas gotas y sus piernas no dejaron que Dia se moviera si es que tenía la intención de irse, aunque no podía hacerlo. Su nudo estaba dentro de Hanamaru haciendo su labor de mantener todo dentro de la omega. No podía moverse a riesgo de lastimarla o lastimarse. Aunque en realidad, no quería estar en mi fin otro lugar que no fuera enterrada entre las piernas de su omega.

Estaban en el período refractario y por ahora únicamente dejarían que sus músculos se relajaran hasta que de nuevo la excitación surgiera pidiendo más. Dia lamió la herida en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de la omega para calmar un poco del daño que había provocado ella misma. Esa era la prueba de su reclamo y estaba feliz de que así fuera. Hanamaru era suya.

—¿Estás bien? —Dia beso los suaves labios de Maru y la chica asintió contenta.

—Mejor que nunca ~zura —correspondió los besos de Dia—. Aunque, creo que aún no se ha calmado del todo el fuego dentro de mí.

—No, no creo que sea así de sencillo —se rió entre dientes mordiendo ligeramente el mentón de Maru—. Pronto estaré lista para volver a la carga.

—Lo sé ~zura —Maru deslizó las manos por la espalda de Dia hasta la cintura de ésta—. Aún quiero más.

—Te daré todo lo que quieras —le susurró al oído besando el lóbulo de la oreja—, todo el tiempo que quieras.

—¿Toda la vida? —quiso saber la omega.

—Toda la vida si así lo deseas —la miró a los ojos, a esos ojos miel de los que quedó prendada desde el primer día que se vio en ellos—, ahora eres mía, soy tu alfa y tú mi omega.

—No quiero que sea de otro modo Dia-chan.

~•~


End file.
